iFeel You
by Dallz
Summary: Fred witnessed Sam Bend over and Then he was a goner. Sam finds Fred spying on her , what will she do?


Sam took her dirty shirt off and flung it towards her bed , score she has done it again she screamed through her mind.

Then it was her shorts and the flung it towards her chair , score Sam Puccket the best American soccer girl best known to date has managed to score the best point so far. Sam looked around to see if anyone was watching and shrugged a sensation that someone was spying on her she chuckled , no one would dare come outside her widow. So she went for her bra and unclasped it.

"Shower time , shower time , Ham , Ham , Fat cakes , Fat cakes" she sang out loud.

"Ummmm Fat cakes and Ham best combination ever" she announced to her imaginary public. She turned on her radio , and RNB flooded through her room.

" She moves like Sex , Sex , Sex " was heard , she smiled , Mike Posner , the dude could sing , her feminist mind slapped her for even dancing to the beat of the song but how can she protest dancing when a great beat was being produced.

Pounding erupted through the room and Sam pounded back.

" MUM STOP POUDING THE WALL" she shouted and heard her mum muffle out an absurd word.

Sam bended over and grabbed her shirt that had the word , FUCK YOU spelled out , luckily the shirt was one of her ex -boyfriends shirt , which she had stolen because he had cheated on her with a red headed bimbo during a Beyonce concert , and she had found out through Frederick-geeky-mag-panties and Carly who were on a double date with Brad and a girl called Denise , and Carly decided to report straight up to her with the assistance of Fred , she remembered the incident.

_Carly and Fred entered hers and Carlys apartmenement since they both decided to room together during University years , they shut the door with so much force that Sam awoke startled._

" _Fat cakes , not my babies" Sam jumped up startled. _

"_You tell her Fred" Carly slapped Fred on the arm. _

_Sam looked at them and wondered what the hell are they doing back so soon?_

"_No you and Sam are best friends , so it should be you informing her and I refuse to tell her she might hurt me psychically" Fred exclaimed at Carly._

_This caused Sam to become anxious , was it her mother did something happen to her? Sam knew that some day , her mum mistakes would catch up to her , or was it her Dad , did he finally appear? She turned pale at that thought. _

" _Spit it out Benson and Carly" _

_Carly fidgeted , and Fred panicked. _

"_Come on Fred you tell her , pleeeeeeease" all Carly needed to do was the puppy face and he was a goner._

" _We saw Ryan kiss a girl with red hair at the Beyonce concert" Fred blurted out and flinched so he wouldn't feel the pain Sam ignited towards him. _

_Sam stood there in daze , she was pissed , not because she was cheated on , but on the fact that Fred had seen it happen , he must be laughing at her right now , grinning and saying she deserved this. _

_She burst out laughing , and wiped her angry tears off her face ,she refused to let Benson see her like this. Carly just stood there and slowly walked towards her and wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulder._

" _Hey don't cry , its best to find out now , then later on when the deed is done" Carly stated._

" _Me and crying in a sentence, shocker! Don't be silly Carly , can't you see that I am actually laughing because I forgot to tell you that me and Ryan broke up 3 weeks ago and that this is the most ridiculous thing ever" Sam lied._

_She would rather let it end like this and later on she would deal with Ryan herself._

" _Really then why did I see you guys kiss the other day" Benson pressured, he always did, Sam strained a smile, god couldn't he be like Carly and let this pass? Fred always seemed to find a way to make her feel guilty for her actions , maybe that was the sole reason of her hatred towards him. _

" _Oh Benson you are too gullible , what you saw between me and Ryan was just a goodbye kiss he is my ex after all" I lied through my teeth once again it was beginning to become a habit. _

"_Ohh Sam , why didn't you tell me , it could've stopped me from ripping that bimbo hair off , and now here I have her hair as a prize to our winning and we can't enjoy our winning" Carly declared , Sam giggled , Carly was the best. _

_Sam's eyes drifted to Fred and he just stood there looking at her and the way he looked made her die inside, because he looked at her as if he saw through her soul and knew her deep dark secrect, she turned towards Carly and elaborated to the hug , from that day on she avoided Fred like a plague throughout all summer. _

Fred POV:

Sam was late again and this wasn't the first time , last week it was for a history assignment and he ended up doing it all by himself , it wasn't like he needed her help to get a A* on his projects , he could just as easily do this English assignment and write her name down like he did on the last one , but he was tired of Sam using him as a project partner just because he could get her a easy A* without her lifting a finger.

But that wasn't the reason why it annoyed him , she had been avoiding him throughout summer , and now she was doing the same during class period.

He looked around frustrated , it was getting dark , if he wanted to catch her , he had to do the un-thinkable and go to the witche's layer , Fred just hoped , that he came out alive.

Fred grabbed the English assignment and made his way there.

As he reached , he heard screaming and shouting and music , coming through her widow , she's having a party that was the first thing that came through his mind , or she could be- he rather not think about it , Sam and another guy doing the dirty made him shiver in disgust for some reason. Which is quite strange since the thought of Carly with Brad did not bother him a bit and since last year he was infatuated with Carly, but he had broken free from that spell when she started dating Brad one of his best guy friends and he didn't have any other than Gibby , but then the thought of Gibby being his guy friend made him sick too.

The image of Sam , screaming and pounding to the guy's tempo made him want to hurl.

"Yuck right" he whispered out. He made his way through her ladders , which was the secret access to her bedroom , which she had shown to Carly years back , when they both wanted to sneak out and go to bars without anyone noticing. As he approached , he noticed her , and at that moment his heart stopped beating.

Because Sam Puccket was nearly naked to all glory, and was bending over to grab something , when did Sam turn in to a siren?Sexy , Curvaceous , Pert nipples , and Great ass , Fuckable! His mouth opened at the thought of tasting one of those pert nipples, he felt like gulping down a bucket off water , his dick twitched.

"Shit !down , boy , not right now and not towards this women" he whispered at his manhood.

Sam turned around at that exact moment and he avoided her from seeing him.

Close shot he sighed , he looked up again and found that she had turned back towards her radio again.

The music was turned up, Beyonce played , Dance for you , his favorite song.

" I just wanna ,show much I appreciate you , wanna show you much I'm dedicated to you , wanna how much will forever be you , wanna show much you got your girl feeling good"

Sam decided to bend again and his manhood twitched again. Fred shifted to try and ease the erection he had.

But his body wasn't listing because the moment Sam started dancing to his favorite music with only a thong on , Freddie broke a sweat.

Her body twisted left and right , her hand descended from the globe of her ear and slid through her breast and drifted down her belly , Freddie sighed and let out a little moan.

Fred's body screamed yes , to the tempo the music seemed to be making , she twirled her body around and jingled her body around , that process made her breast bounce , Fred groaned , tonight was going to be down right interesting.

Sam's POV:

Sam twirled around the computer chair for a mere second and sat down, her hands slid towards her thong , where the silk abstract , allowed her to have a better access to reach her core without taking her thong off , she probed her finger inside her core and she moaned , her head fell back.

She imagined a Dark haired , brown eye's individual pleasuring her , she could not picture his face but in her fantasy he had broad shoulders , great abs and his hands did wonders , she opened her legs wide enough to let him have better access, to insert pleasure , she couldn't wait she smirked to herself , she then imagined him taking her thong off with his teeth , grazing her thighs as he took it off , that frustrated her because she wanted him to take her in and taste her , be patient she scolded herself , she had all day.

She sighed, yes just like that she told her dream man, that magical hand of his slid down and wiped his thumb on her core , that made her squirm , she could hear his laugh , some one it was familiar yet she couldn't tell who it was but before she could question his mouth found her core and she moaned , and screamed , how could he do this to her , he then milked her all the way , and with the tempo of the music , he went faster and faster till stars appeared and she was blown in to a full orgasm. She stood like that a few seconds and smiled , wow what a man.

Sam opened one of her eyes and smirked , who was he? Then she heard something . She looked through her widow and looked at the eyes of the last person she would ever imagine Freddie.

"Fuck" Fred whispered out.

Her shocked face , turned pale , she walked towards the widow and peek out.

"WHAT -THE-FRED?" she shouted out.

"I'm sorry Sam , I just happened to come here to do the English assignment and -well and that" he managed out.

Her face went red with anger , could this guy be more serious , here she was having a sexual fantasy and a good one at that and he decides to go dirty on her.

" GET OUT NOW , BEFORE I CALL THE COPS ON YOU , YOU PERVETED ASSHOLE" Sam said furiously , how dare him.

Fred decided to leave before anything that Sam had shouted out became a possibility , I mean his mother would kill him , if she found out he got arrested because he was syping on her.

" Well , ummm I will see you tomorrow in English then" he said while descending the ladder that lead him out to the street.

Sam grunted out in frustration , what an encounter , she was just getting herself ready to see her dream man and Fred shows up and ends up spying on her.

Sam closed her curtains so the mishap that just happened now, would never repeat itself.

She decided to forget all about that and go back to her fantasy and uncover her dream man.

Her dream man then decided to nip at the end of her hips, she found that particularly sexy , she didn't know why.

"Yes just like that , you are a naughty boy aren't you , I like a man in command , but now I want to see your face" she said and lifted his head up , a pair of brown eyes looked up at her a very familiar pair of brown eyes , she would know that eyes anywhere.

It was Fred , Frederick Benson more like , her worst nemesis , the man she loath and apparently desired , she felt disgusted with herself.

But Sam knew this would bite her on the ass one day , stolen glances at him , checking him out to make guys jealous , and now she was definitely interested , really interested , Dam her body couldn't she think on anyone else to be her dream man.

Sam's eyes turned towards the widow , she felt frustrated , sexually and she was angry , normally her sexual frustration would be taken care of with just a few flicks of her fingers , and she would pinpoint her anger on Fred , but tonight she guessed , he would taking care of both , but she was also doing this because she felt like pissing him off , she knew he wanted her.

She put on some shorts and made her way to Benson's house smirking all the way.

**FRED POV:**

Fred took a long ass shower and yet his dick was still erect , all he kept thinking about was the curve of her body , her amazing nipples who he loved , and the way she moaned.

Fred decided to turn off the shower and stood there for a mere seconds , droplets of water cascaded towards his abs and drifted down to his torso. He sighed and grabbed a towel and closed it around his abdomen.

He walked towards his room and grabbed a clean pair of boxers, his mother was a clean freak so his room was always tidy and she came once every Tuesday to take care of his laundry and clean his house which he adored because sometimes he did not even have time to cook his own food , so any home food or help from his mum caused him to jump at the opportunity.

Fred slid in to the boxers and entered his bed and turned the TV on , half way through watching Family guy he heard tapping on his widow , which quipped his curiosity. He walked towards the widow and opened the curtains , and stood face to face with Sam , she smiled , what the hell was she doing here.

" Are you going to let me in , or am I going to have to stay here all night , with just a short on" she muffled through the window , when she said that he quickly opened his window , letting her in , she walked past him and as she did , the wind blew inside , causing her hair to fly around and he was able to smell her perfume , it was something with vanilla and a small scent of coconut added , he liked it.

Fred studied her , long blonde hair with curls at the bottom , he noticed that she was wearing high heels , really high , her toes were exposed and he thought it was kind of sexy the way they were all painted red. Another think that caused him to look up was the fact that , she was wearing a coat , which wasn't something that he would normally care about since it was cold outside , but the Sam he knew didn't do long coats , her coats were always short and biker chick style.

" So aren't you going to take your coat off" Fred asked , it was so dam hot in his room , so why would she be wearing a coat inside it , he thought , but the reason he wanted her to take her coat off is to see the outfit she was wearing.

Sam smiled and slowly undid her coat, the fabric dropped onto the floor and she was left only with a flimsy corset , she looked like something out of a model catalogue , he was enjoying this.

She then bend over and purred , it seemed like an invitation and he wanted to accept it , heck he would be a fool if he didn't accept it.

" Why are you doing this to me Sam" he questioned her, while striding towards her , she giggled at his outburst.

" I hate you Fred but other then that fact , I want to fuck you till you forget your name " she said , her slick hands then went towards his chest and she caressed them , and slid down towards his stomach.

It felt good , if he knew that touching her like this would be so pleasurable , then he would of done this a long time ago , instead of hating her like he did.

Her mouth found his , he tasted her , honey ohhh sweet honey , and she knew how to kiss , did she pratice it with other guys , the thought of her and other guys made him jealous and so he kissed her harder so he could wipe out any other kiss she had.

Sam pushed him towards his bed and he layed down , but she stood before him and started unzipping her corset , the fabric pooled around her feet and with a quick movement she was able to move it to the other side of the bedroom , and then with only a thong on , she stood there looking at him , taking him in with her eyes.

" You , surprise me that's for sure" he whispered out in lust.

Sam then stranded him and rubbed herself on him , causing her thong to rub against his boxers , this somehow made him hornier , they were both half naked , her lips went towards his earlobe , she nipped it one by one and with care she whispered out.

" I want you to scream my name Fred , by the end of the night , you won't be thinking of someone else but me and that's not a opinion but a fact"

Fred loved this , she was making him burn in excitement , he was used to leading , but he was enjoying the fact that she was taking control.

Sam's lips travelled to his chin and licked and planted kisses , while her fingers scratched his back not too hard , her lips ,then went towards his belly button and finally towards his tight , she felt his erection and grabbed it , this caused Fred to suck in a breath.

" You're driving me crazy" he told her.

" I know , that's the point"

Sam then stood up again and disposed of her last garment her thong and she was completely exposed , she let him admire her and saw his wide brown eyes take in the image of her.

" Like what you see" she asked.

" I love it"

She laughed and she then stranded him again, he was able to grab her breasts , her perfect C cup breast , and he suckled them , this caused her head to trash back and her to whimper in delight.

Fred smirked , yes he was the one leading now, his lips closed around the nipple and he suckled them , he then finally entered her in a swift movement she trashed against in pleasure causing her breast to bounce , he then grabbed her ass to keep her steady and caressed her buttocks , she then began , moving her body up and down , this was amazing , she then went faster and faster.

"Stop" he gritted through his teeth.

" No I wannnt-" she begged.

" I know , what you want and you will get it but just wait" he announced.

He then twisted her around causing him to be on top and her on the bottom.

" I want nice and slow , I want to feel you and see you while you burst in pleasure" he said to her and she whimpered.

Her tempo matched his , slow and sweet , their lips meet again and he kissed her hard , half way through he couldn't take it anymore he was about to come , so he went faster and faster , and she screamed , and moaned and finally them come together , he shouted her name out and she shouted his name out , the pleasure was so amazing that it took both of them time to calm down.

"Amazing , that's all I got to say" Fred said while looking at her blue eyes , who were shining , and he noticed that her cheeks were red and so were her lips.

"Yes it was , but it doesn't mean I still don't hate you , and I'm sorry I avoided you " Sam told him.

" Well you didn't say hating each other , will stop the wonderful sex , so I don't mind you hating me , as for the avoiding part , well I did the same "

She smirked , he had been avoiding her which was true , and hating him was just a bonus in this love story because , hate was another word for love and the wonderful sex with him , would be interesting , she yawned and drifted to sleep.

Fred watched her sleep, her legs entwined his, her hand was slumped around his chest , her hair was spread all over the pillow , Sam Puccket the women he seemed to love and hate , he felt his heart beat fast at an image of her having his kids , little blue eyes kids , some with brown hair and others with blonde , her holding a baby , while her beautiful blue eyes shined at him , yes there could be a future for them , and he closed his eyes and thought of nothing more than her , the siren.

**Author's note: I don't know if I should keep this a one shot or I should continue , if I should continue please tell me. **


End file.
